Conceptual Memo
Conceptual Memo 1 F.M.I. (for my information) So far, the vast majority of my time spent researching for this project has been spent looking for source material. There are assertions that can be made, but I cannot give a true representation of a culture vastly different from my (our, your, whatever) own with a bunch of made up or guesstimated information. I have a good lead on where to get the information I need, really is one of those "close but no cigar" moments to this point. If my source ends up working out, all will have been worth it, and the analysis of the data can finally begin. Even worse than the idea of that information falling through is the idea that I may be doing another video for my final project. I'm not certain, but the idea I'm playing with would end up working out much better than just text alone. As a side note, I think it's somewhat interesting that I've decided to do a project about the Space Race, and my blog background is set in space...sort of. Which is funny because I never meant to do that, and that I've only just noticed. Conceptual Memo 2 F.M.I. (for my information)Making my final project is proving to be very interesting, as the more I work on it the easier things get...and everytime I say that, something happens like my computer makes the executive decision that its time for an unannounced, mandatory shutdown that wipes clean whatever I happen to be doing. No joke, it happens at least once every other day, and if nothing else, it has taught me to save. Save. SAVE. And not in a very kind way, this was more like the boot camp version of learning to save my work. Also finding quality videos is an interesting task, many videos have been obscured with text or are of too low a quality for me to use. As a side note, my source material has changed from the Dallas Morning News to the New York Times, which still offers the American opinion of things, though it's the Soviet paper that's elusive...though I did end up finding out why exactly that is. I've started to build this wiki site up, which is what I'll be using for my final project's submission and the portfolio. I'm somewhat familiar with the way these sites work, I'm not up to true administrative quality, I just have that title for this site, but I've played around enough on a few of the gaming wikias to know a moderate amount of "neat" things, spell check is not one of which saddly. Also it has come to my attention that I don't know if this is a wiki or a wikia or what the difference is to begin with...I suppose I haven't been on the internets (not typo) long enough. I have found a few more things that were "weird" about me choosing this particular research topic, as of the last memo I noted I picked this space back ground and am now doing a project on the Space Race. Now as I'm in the process of tranfering everything around I noticed that I had mentioned the Space Race in the discussions. According to Gibbs there's no such thing as a coincidence, and I'm starting to wonder if I was destined to do this from the beginning...things that make you go hmmm. . .especially when your sleep deprived and been staring at a monitor for the last 4 hours .Also +1 internets if you got the reference. ---- Back to Table of Contents